The Legend of Zelda: Heroine of Time
by sailorsw
Summary: When Link has his part of the Triforce stolen, his young adopted daughter must become the Heroine of Time and save Hyrule from from being taken over by the new Evil King, Ganondorf II. SPOILER ALERT: If you have not beaten Twilight Princess
1. Prologue: Birth of the Future Heroine

**Hey everyone! This is a story that I wrote about 9 or 10 months ago and posted on Kasuto .net (it was before I joined FanFicton .net). I don't plan on finishing it, but I thought that you guys might like it, because hey, this is my first fanfic! **

**Btw, this version of this fic has been edited, so if you read the original, it would be a little different. I've mainly just fixed grammar errors.**

**Oh, and this chapter is really called "Prologue: Birth of The Future Heroine; Rise of the New Evil King"**

**DISCLAIMER: Sailor SW: Hey Link! Do I own you?**

**Link: NO!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a dark night, and a light rain covered all of Hyrule. The 13-year-old son of the dead Evil King had received the Triforce of Power, and was starting his journey to collect the other two pieces. Before that of course, he had a job that would make his quest much easier. That job was to take the Heroine of Time's life before she was awakened and granted the Triforce of Courage. Because of that, the new Evil King trekked through Hyrule and it did not take him long to find the 1-year-old, soon-to-be heroine.

"I cannot believe dear Linkette is now a 1-year-old! She has grown so much! I wonder when she shall learn to talk!" said Linkette's excited mother. "I know, I wonder too! What……um……Samantha, there is a mark on her hand that I have not seen before!" said Linkette's worried father.

"Really…..where is it?"

"Right on top of her hand."

"St……STEVE, OH MY GODDESS!"

"SAMANTHA, THE MARK FORMED INTO A TRIFORCE!"

"I know that Steven, I saw it you know!"

The two parents then knew that their child was a child of destiny. "Could this mean," said Linkette's father, "that she could be some kind of……Heroine of Time?!" "You are exactly right, Mr. Enioreh," said an unknown intruder, "but it is too bad that she will not be able to be awakened." "What are you talking about?!" Linkette's mother asked.

"Linkette cannot become the Heroine of Time if she is dead!" the intruder exclaimed.

"You wouldn't!" said Steve. "Oh, but I would! If you hand her over to me without hesitating, I shall spare your lives. If not, you all shall perish! Oh, and by the way, I am Ganondorf II, future ruler of Hyrule! Now hand over the baby! NOW!" Ganondorf II yelled.

Steve and Samantha then rushed out their door with Linkette, running for their lives. Ganondorf II was closely behind them, preparing to attack. The two parents dashed through every part of Hyrule Field, running at top speed. As they were running, they saw a bush right by the entrance of the Faron Woods, and quickly slid behind it.

"What? Where did those three go?! Oh, well I'll wait 12 more years and see what happens." Ganondorf II said as he vanished.

After Ganondorf II had vanished, Steve and Samantha knew what they were supposed to do. The parents of the soon-to-be heroine jogged to Link's house in Ordon. They set Linkette right by his front door and left a note that said this:

Dear Link,

We believe that our child is a child of destiny (look at her hand). Because of that, we cannot protect her from the new Evil King and we know that you are the best person to take care of her right now. Please adopt our child; we shall be eternally grateful!

Samantha and Steve Enioreh

PS: Her name is Linkette Enioreh, and she was named after you!

Samantha and Steve knocked on Link's door and quickly rushed back to their home in the Castle Town.

"Hello? Who is it? Wow…what do we have here?" said a confused Link as he picked up young Linkette and read the note that her parents left, "It looks like the goddesses have sent a new…..heroine to be trained! This is very important so I shall go see Princess Zelda in the morning!"

THE NEXT MORNING

Link grabbed Linkette, got on Epona, and headed to Hyrule Castle. When he got there he zipped through the halls to Princess Zelda's throne room. "Zelda, there is something serious that I need to talk to you about!" said Link as he handed Zelda the note that Linkette's parents left. "If this is true, when Linkette turns 13, she will be able to be awakened as the Heroine of Time. Yet, even if she is 13, Linkette must obtain the Triforce of Courage to do so. That means that you would have to die for her to get the Triforce." said the very wise princess. "Well then, I guess if she is 13 or older and I die, she must protect Hyrule…..but what if I die before she is 13?" said a concerned Link.

"If that happens she shall get the Triforce of Courage, BUT she will not be able to use it and its powers shall not work on her." Zelda replied. "Well, then, that means that I am a father! I hope that I shall be a good one!" said Link. "Link, you are a wonderful friend and hero, and I know that you shall be a splendid father!" the princess reassured him.


	2. Awakening of the Heroine

**Hi again! Here's chapter 1, and well, that's the last chapter, unless I finish this fic.**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sailor SW: Okay, okay, Link and Linkette, who owns who?**

**Linkette: You own me**

**Link: You DON'T own me**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- 12 YEARS LATER -

"Linkette, it's time to wake up! We have a lot of work to do today!" said Link as he was trying to wake up his young adopted daughter. "I am so tired, Link! May I please just sleep in for 10 more minutes?!" said a very sleepy Linkette. "Well……okay, BUT you must not be late, Linkette!" Link replied. "Thank you, Link!" said Linkette as her father rushed out the door. Linkette was a young ranch girl who lived in Ordon with her adoptive father, Link. Linkette loved living in Ordon, and she did not mind having to do hard work on the ranch. Linkette had many friends in Ordon, but her best friend was the town's tailor, Cole. Cole had moved to Ordon two years ago, and Linkette was the first person to talk to him. Cole was so happy to be greeted by the 11-year-old girl, and soon the two became good friends.

_Well I guess that it has been 10 minutes, so I better get to the ranch! _Linkette thought. Linkette quickly changed out of her night clothes into her ranch clothes and headed out the door. When she reached the main part of town though, what she saw was devastating. There were monsters everywhere, and Link was fighting with all his courage, trying to save the people of Ordon. Sadly enough, it was not working and suddenly a mysterious man appeared. "I, Ganondorf II, have come to take the Triforce of Courage," the man said loudly, "and all who appose me shall meet their deaths!" Then Linkette watched in horror as Ganondorf II used his powers to steal Link's part of the Triforce. "Now that I have taken what I wanted, I shall leave these monsters here to kill you all! MUAHAHAHAH!" said Ganondorf II as he disappeared. That moment, Linkette knew what she was supposed to do. Linkette dashed to her house and quickly opened two chests that contained the Ordon sword and a wooden shield. After that, she ran as fast as her legs would allow her to, and reached the main part of Ordon Village. Linkette saw a Deku Baba, and with all of her might, she killed it with a single blow. Soon Linkette had killed every monster in Ordon, and the townspeople just stared at her. Linkette's beautiful sun-kissed blonde hair was drenched with sweat, and her blue-green hazel eyes were bloodshot. Cole slowly walked up to Linkette and said, "Are you okay, Heroine of Ordon?!" Linkette stared into his chocolate brown eyes and replied by saying, "Heroine of……...of Ordon? How could I be a heroine…..I only killed a few monsters!"

"Linkette, you ARE a heroine, and you are also a fine swordswoman! You just saved Ordon from its people being killed!" said Rusl as he ran over to her. "Well, I guess that I am…..if the great swordsman Rusl says so!" Linkette replied joyfully. "Gosh….if I went and fought those monsters, I would probably die trying to kill the first one! That is sad too, because I am 15 and you are 13, Linkette!" said Cole. "Aww, why thank you Cole! Oh, and that is VERY sad!" "Hey!" he shouted back at her. "COLE, you know that I was just kidding, DUH!" Linkette replied. Then suddenly, Linkette's hand began to glow. The faint white colored Triforce on her hand changed to a sunny gold one, and Linkette felt a rush of something unknown to her, but soon Linkette knew what it was. She felt Farore's courage rapidly going through her body! Soon it stopped, but now Linkette knew that Ganondorf II did _not_ get the Triforce of Courage, because _she_ had it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!**


End file.
